1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever hoist for use in lifting, lowering or dragging objects to be transferred by repeatedly rocking a lever of the hoist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lever-operated small type hoisting and dragging devices have been known. One of such devices includes an elastic resistance member interposed between a driving member and a driven member for releasing a braking assembly, and an operating lever rockable about the driving member. The operating lever includes a change pawl metal pivotally secured thereto having winding-up and winding-off driving pawls detachably engageable with a change gear on the driving member for respectively driving the change gear in winding-up and winding-off directions.
With this known device, as the elastic resistance member for releasing the braking assembly engages the driving member, a clamping force for the braking assembly is insufficient when a light load is being hoisted. In hoisting such a light load, therefore, when the operating lever is repeatedly rocked, the driving member is returned by a return movement of the operating lever for a next driving movement. Accordingly, such a device cannot hoist a light load. In lowering a light load, on the other hand, a torque resulting from the light load turns a load sheave, with the result that such a light load cannot be lowered by the rocking movement of the operating lever.